daily lives of a baka couple
by umeboshi ume
Summary: They're married and lived happily ever after… maybe? Kumpulan drabble singkat. — married!bakujirou.
1. oversized t-shirt

Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

Warning(s): Gajeness, garing, keju, maybe OOC, rare pair, kosakata krisis, typo(s), etc.

* * *

**daily lives of a baka couple**

**(1)**

**oversized t-shirt**

"Katsuki, mau kopi?"

Melihat Kyouka berbusana dengan _santai_ sembari membawa dua gelas kopi hangat pada pagi hari membuat mata Katsuki melongo.

Tubuh kecil Kyouka tampak tenggelam dalam kaus besarnya. Kaus Katsuki menutupi tubuh Kyouka hingga atas lutut, menyembunyikan celana pendeknya, seolah-olah ia tidak memakai celana sama sekali—

Berkat Kyouka, ia melupakan acara televisi yang sedang ia tonton.

_Oh, sialan._

Pagi-pagi Bakugou Katsuki sudah _mengeras_.

Kyouka sialan dengan baju kebesarannya.

"Oi, telinga panjang. Jangan keluyuran di rumah dengan kausku."

Wanita yang sayangnya tidak peka itu terkekeh. Ia meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di meja, kemudian duduk di samping Katsuki, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu. Bahu Katsuki ditambah sofa empuk yang nyaman, pagi hari Kyouka terasa sempurna.

"Habis kaus Katsuki nyaman."

Kyouka tampak manis dengan kaus kebesarannya, namun yang namanya Bakugou Katsuki tidak suka mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan. Maka Katsuki pura-pura mendecih sebal.

"Tch, tidak cocok pada tubuhmu, _baka_."

"Katsuki jahat."

Wanita itu tertawa, menyamankan posisinya di samping Katsuki. Bahu keras Katsuki sangat nyaman. Pria itu jarang protes kalau ia membaringkan kepalanya di bahunya—terkadang saja kalau ia merasa lelah ketika pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai _pro hero_.

Kyouka terlihat santai dan damai, sesekali menggumamkan soal bahu Katsuki yang menenangkan dan bersenandung kecil, sementara Katsuki tersiksa dengan kepolosan istrinya. Walau tubuhnya kecil dan dadanya rata, perempuan itu terlalu menggoda.

Tidak adil.

Katsuki meraih lengan Kyouka, mencengkeramnya, memaksanya untuk bertukar posisi. Kini ia di atas, mengurung wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyouka sendiri terkejut dengan aksi spontan Katsuki. Kedua pipi wanita itu merona merah.

"K-Katsuki? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini salahmu."

"Hah?"

Kyouka memang selalu tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia kenakan. Lebih parahnya dari pagi ini, sebelumnya ia selalu mengenakan _tank top _dan celana pendek atau kaus biasa dengan celana pendek, atau celana tiga per empat—tetapi hal itu belum cukup untuk membuat Katsuki terangsang.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, kaus kebesarannya membangkitkan iblis dalam diri Bakugou Katsuki. Rupanya Bakugou Kyouka tanpa sengaja menggoda suaminya. _Fetish _baru, huh?

"Kau ingin menggodaku, hah?"

Katsuki menyelusupkan jarinya ke dalam kaus kebesarannya, meraih celana pendek Kyouka. Ia melepas risletingnya, membelai paha mulus Kyouka.

Kyouka melenguh. Geli.

"Nggh—H-hah? Siapa yang menggodamu?"

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, nona Bakugou. Kau tidak sadar kalau kau telah memasuki teritoriku?"

Katsuki menyeringai, menatapnya tajam. Kyouka menyadari satu hal; ia telah membangkitkan sisi buas seorang Bakugou Katsuki.

Kyouka ikut menyeringai.

Ia sangat tidak keberatan, toh ia juga menikmatinya. Terkadang perlakuan kasar dan tak terduga suaminya membuatnya tergoda—meski ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Ia malu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau memohon. Bersiaplah, Kyouka."

Tubuhnya merinding nikmat ketika Katsuki mengancamnya dengan suara rendahnya.

Tersenyum penuh arti, Kyouka mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Katsuki.

"Aku menantikannya, Katsuki."

**end of drabble 1**

* * *

Saya sangat jatuh cinta sekali dengan pair ini :'). Dan gyaaa—apa ini, garing dan keju sekali wkwk.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, kritik dan _review_-nya silahkan :).


	2. pregnant

**daily lives of a baka couple**

**(2)**

**pregnant**

Kyouka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Wanita itu memejamkan mata, kemudian membukanya kembali, memastikan apa yang ia lihat bukanlah ilusi semata.

_Testpack _yang ia pegang menunjukkan dua garis. Positif. Bakugou Kyouka positif hamil.

Kyouka tersenyum lega, sesekali terkikik geli. Bagaimana reaksi Katsuki kalau ia memberitahunya?

Ia tak sabar menunggu suaminya pulang sehabis patroli malam, tak sabar memberitahu kabar gembira ini.

"_Tadaima_."

_Speak of the devil_.

"_Okaeri_, Katsuki!"

Mendapati Kyouka berdiri di belakang pintu, menyambut kepulangannya dan mengecup pipinya, merupakan situasi yang sangat jarang—mengingat istrinya tidak hobi membuka pintu dan bahkan sudah terlelap pada pukul sebelas malam, jam-jam ia pulang sehabis patroli.

Katsuki heran dengan satu hal; mengapa malam ini senyuman Kyouka lebar sekali? Rasanya wanita itu terlihat lebih energik dibanding biasanya.

"Katsuki~"

"Kau terlihat senang. Kenapa?"

Kyouka menghembuskan napas perlahan, bersiap-siap sebelum memberitahu Katsuki.

"Kau akan menjadi ayah."

Katsuki mengernyitkan dahi, memproses informasi yang baru saja ia terima.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat deti—

"APA? KAU HAMIL?"

"Iya. Makanya Katsuki akan menjadi ayah."

"KAU…"

Katsuki _speechless_. Reaksi yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyouka. Cukup lucu ketika Katsuki kebingungan—sangat kontras dengan kepribadian meledak-ledaknya.

"Aku… jadi… ayah…"

Pria itu mendekapnya erat, sekilas mengejutkan Kyouka. Kemudian wanita itu balas memeluknya, membenamkan kepalanya di dada Katsuki.

Kyouka bergumam, "Tidak ada ucapan 'aku bahagia', 'aku mencintaimu', 'terima kasih' atau apa gitu?"

"_Ussee!_"

Kyouka terkekeh pelan, memaklumi kelakuan suaminya.

Walau tidak mengatakannya terang-terangan, Kyouka tahu kalau suaminya bahagia, menanti-nanti kedatangan anak mereka. Begitulan suka dan duka punya suami gengsian.

"Omong-omong aku sudah menamai anak kita."

"Wah, cepat sekali. Kau segitu tidak sabarnya ingin menjadi ayah?"

"Namanya Boombox."

"Nama macam apa itu?"

"Baiklah. Explosive Ammo."

"Katsuki! Bisa tidak kasi nama yang benar?"

"Cherry Bomb."

"_Baka _Katsuki!"

Selamat datang, calon penerus keluarga Bakugou.

**end of drabble 2**

* * *

Ini gaje sekali :') dan ini pertama kali saya menulis tentang _testpack_, jika ada informasi yang salah jangan segan-segan memberitahu hehe.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, kritik dan _review_-nya silahkan :).


End file.
